marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN562)
, ; formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = C.E.O., criminal, headmaster, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = Marvel Avengers Academy (June 23rd, 2016) | Quotation = I'm ready to turn over a new leaf, and do everything I can to help Avengers Academy...Trick or Treat! | Speaker = Norman Osborn | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = Norman Osborn was the owner of Oscorp, the headmaster of Osborn Private Science Institution, and a member of the Sinister Six. When he was younger, at a science competition, Norman made fun of Anthony Stark. Tony Stark then proceeded to defeat him at that competition. Feeling completely humiliated, since then, Norman developed a rivalry with Tony Stark. Spider-Menace With the pretext of wanting to work with the Academy geniuses, Norman decided to move his Osborn Private Science Institution close to the Avengers Academy. His protégés Doctor Octopus, and the Lizard advised him not to do that, telling him doing that would potentially jeopardize their secret plan. Worried about Spider-Man possibly interfering with their plans again, they recreated Spider-Man's webs in their labs, and committed various crimes around New York using it, making it look like Spider-Man was the one committing the crimes. After Doctor Octopus, failed to stop the students from investigating the Spider-Man situation using his Octobots, Norman told Curt to deal with the Academy students. Norman made Curt drink the whole Lizard Serum which mutated him fully into a lizard, regenerating his arm, but also sending him into a violent uncontrollable state, he then disappeared leaving Lizard, and Doctor Octopus to themselves. Norman was working on a secret project involving symbiotes that he had transported from their home planet using an inter-dimensional portal, and imprisoned at Oscorp, his plan was to control them, and use them to further his evil plans. Norman eventually came back after both the Lizard, and Doctor Octopus were defeated. Now absolutely insane because of the effects of drinking the Goblin Formula, he used the modified Doctor Octopus Octobots, turned into his own Goblinbots, and a cannon at his Oscorp Tower to launch a full on assault against the Academy causing multiple explosions. With the help of Doctor Octopus who came up with counter serum to the Goblin Formula, they were able to weaken the Green Goblin powers, and slowly turn Norman into his normal self, instead of the insane Green Goblin. Wanting to redeem himself, and prove he wasn't insane anymore, Norman joined the Avengers Academy. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly the same as Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Norman is a Halloween Fanatic. ** He called himself the Goblin King of Halloween. ** His go to password was trickortreat. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insanity Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Osborn Family